Keta 10: "Niespodzianka"
Dom sensei'a znajdował się na drugim piętrze w białym bloku. W środku wszystkie ściany stały obłożone brązowymi deskami, a sufit był pomalowany na śnieżną biel. Podłoga była zrobiona z zielonego drewna. W mieszkaniu Yo, znajdywały się tylko dwa pokoje. Sypialnia, czyli jedno z pomieszczeń, była bardzo mała. Dwuosobowe łóżko pościelone białą kołdrą zajmowało prawie całą powierzchnię. Jedynymi rzeczami oprócz niego była szafa z ubraniami mistrza i okno. Łożę znajdowało się między nimi. W salonie, na środku stał niski stoliczek, a na nim zielony obrus i cztery kubki ciepłego mleka z kożuchami na wierzchu. Na każdym boku mebla, leżała biała poduszka. Wchodząc do tego pokoju, naprzeciw było wyjście na niewielki balkon, a na lewo można było skręcić do sypialni, do której wchodziło się poprzez swobodną dziurę w ścianie. Na podłodze znajdywały się trzy śpiwory. Yūji przespał noc na poduszce od stolika, Daraian wraz z Yugim i mistrzem Yo spali w śpiworach, natomiast Tokyo zajęła łóżko. Kiedy młoda kunoichi się obudziła, wszyscy w miarę możliwości usiedli do stoliku. Kot leżał na nogach rudowłosego, a reszta siedziała przy stole. - To jak? Możemy porozmawiamy trochę i poznamy się lepiej? Dotąd udało nam się tylko wypróbować wasze siły i przedstawić wam moją historię - zaczął Yo Kaze lekko zawiedziony na siebie ze względu na to, iż jako sense'i, do tej pory zrobił mało, żeby jego drużyna się zgrała. Daraian opowiedział teraz reszcie o swojej podróży do Wioski Keta. Kiedy doszedł do momentu swojej walki z Koneko, Yūji przerywał mu co chwilę, ponieważ był bardzo podekscytowany tym, że przeżył swoją pierwszą prawdziwą walkę z człowieczym towarzyszem. W trakcie całej tej opowieści, Yugi nie zachowywał się już tak jak przedtem. Nie uciekał wzrokiem od swoich towarzyszy i cały czas się uśmiechał. Yo był zafascynowany tą historią, a Tokyo sprawiała wrażenie jakby najchętniej położyła się spać. - Widzę, że nieźle się bawiłeś - powiedział Yo, gdy Daraian skończył opowiadać. - Może teraz Ty opowiesz nam coś o sobie? - skierował do kunoichi białowłosy, który łaknął więcej ciekawych historii. - Ja? Hmm... - zaczęła zmęczona Tokyo. - Mieszkam z rodzicami w sklepie z akcesoriami dla ninja. Biznes kręci się na tyle dobrze, że możemy z tego żyć. Ogółem to nie mam jakiegoś ciekawego życia. - Nudy - mruknął sobie pod nosem Yūji, ale każdy to usłyszał i spojrzał się na niego. - No co? - O! Właśnie. Przypomniało mi się coś - powiedział po chwili ciszy Yo i wstał. - Mam dla was niespodziankę - uśmiechnął się. - O co chodzi? - zapytał Daraian lekko zmieszany. - Zapisałem was na Egzamin na Chūnina! - wykrzyknął rozpościerając ręce. - Yyy... My mamy dopiero dwanaście lat - odpowiedział rudowłosy podnosząc jedną brew ze wzrokiem skupionym na mistrzu. - Co z tego? - oznajmił Yo z entuzjazmem. - Ty, Koci Wojowniku, jesteś posiadaczem tajemniczego kekkei genkai, Nekotamashī ( Kocia Dusza ). - Neko co? - Nekotamashī! Twój Koci Sensei nic ci nie mówił? To jest właśnie ta zdolność twojego klanu, w której każdy użytkownik posiada swojego własnego kociego ducha. A ty, Yugi? Przecież jesteś posiadaczem Stanów Plamy i opanowałeś Styl Barwnej Pięści! - ciągnął dalej Yo zaciskając dłoń i patrząc to na jedną, to na drugą osobę. - Twoja siła i prędkość są niewiarygodne, a według tego co słyszałem, to potrafisz wykonywać Styl Barwnej Pięści: Niebieska Dłoń. - Zrobiłem to przypadkiem - odpowiedział genin z klanu Komoro, który myślał, że wszystko co mówił sensei było żartem. - Jeżeli już raz to zrobiłeś, to zrobisz to drugi raz! Natomiast ty, piękna kunoichi, Tokyo Tepu, jesteś użytkowniczką Stylu Taśmy. Twoje klanowe techniki są na tyle wszechstronne, że bez problemu uda ci się zdobyć tytuł Chūnina. Genini spojrzeli na siebie. Przez chwilę rozmyślali o tym co zrobić i czy jest sens brać w tym wszystkim udział. - Ej no co wy? - zapytał Yūji. - Chcecie zaprzepaścić taką szansę? Chcecie stracić możliwość na zdobycie nowego doświadczenia? - mówił dalej, ale stojąc na stoliku. - On ma rację - powiedziała Tokyo powstając. - Mamy okazję się zgrać jako drużyna i sprawdzić swoje umiejętności. Daraian i Yugi stanęli na równe nogi. - Zróbmy to - rzekł zdeterminowany rudowłosy ninja. Minął tydzień i nadszedł czas na egzamin .Cała piątka zdążyła się już zarejestrować i znajdywała się teraz w wielkiej sali. Wszystkie ściany były szare, nawet sufit, tylko podłoga była wyłożona deskami. Znajdowały się w tym pomieszczeniu też dwoje drzwi, gdzie jedne prowadziły do wyjścia, a drugie do miejsca, gdzie miały odbyć się testy. Wszędzie byli ninja z Wioski Mgły, Chmury i Piasku, a oprócz nich, oczywiście Konoszanie. - Patrzcie! To Ying Shiraga, Tsuki Chōjū i Jirō Kokoroyomu! - krzyknęła zachwycona Tokyo wskazując przed siebie na trzy osoby. - Hm? To są wasi znajomi, tak? - zapytał zainteresowany Yo Kaze, patrząc na chłopaka w zielonym płaszczu. - Heh - zaśmiał się Daraian - Tsuki zawsze lubił się wygłupiać, kiedy jeszcze wszyscy byliśmy w Akademii Ninja. Ej! Patrzcie! Na jego ramieniu stoi Akami, to jest jego zwierzęcy partner, zupełnie tak samo jak ja i ty, Yūji - skierował do kota - O ile się nie mylę, to przyjaźniłaś się z Ying, prawda? - zapytał rudowłosy Tokyo ciesząc się, że spotykają swoich przyjaciół ze szkoły. - Przyjaźniłam? - powtórzyła kunoichi z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Ja się nadal z nią przyjaźnię. Uwielbiam ją, a ten trzeci to... - ...Jirō, użytkownik Kansōgana - wtrącił Yo Kaze, nadal wpatrując się w zakapturzonego genina. - Skąd go znasz? - zapytała. - Hehe! - podrapał się za tyłem głowy. - Pewnie już zauważyliście, że interesuję się różnymi ninja, a zwłaszcza ich kekkei genkai. Trójka Geninów zgodziła się z nim. - Hej! - zawołał Tsuki machając do Drużyny Yo. Po chwili obie grupy się spotkały. Obok trójki ninja stała też ich sensei - Megumi Chōjū. Była to blond włosa kobieta ubrana w strój przypominający ten, który nosił Tsuki. Oprócz tego Na jej ramieniu siedział ptak przypominający orła, ale w niebiesko-żółtych barwach. Wszyscy ze sobą rozmawiali, a głównym tematem był Yugi. Było tak z tego powodu, że w czasie nauki w Akademii Ninja, młody Ken do nikogo się nie odzywał. Robił to tylko wtedy, kiedy musiał. - A gdzie jest twój brat? - zapytała zdziwiona Tokyo, Ying. - On nie uczestniczy na egzaminie? Z tego co pamiętam to był on bardzo uzdolniony. - Ależ jest tutaj. Tak dokładnie to tam - odpowiedziała białowłosa kunoichi wskazując na Yanga Shiraga stojącego z kilkoma innymi osobami pod ścianą. Oprócz niego byli tam też Kurai Kokuen, jego wujek oraz sensei - Kuro oraz Zurabi Kinzoku. Daraian spojrzał się w tamtą stronę i natknął się na wzrok Kuraia. Odczuł wtedy grozę i wrogość. Nie chodziło tutaj tylko o rywalizację. Na rudowłosego spojrzał również Kuro, mężczyzna z długimi prostymi włosami i ciemnym strojem. Genin przez chwilę się w nich wpatrywał i wręcz zapomniał się. - Hej! - powiedział Yo kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Daraiana. - Wszystko dobrze? - Tak - odpowiedział Koci Ninja powoli odwracając głowę od tych ninja. Rudowłosy nie miał pojęcia o co im chodziło. Cały czas się zastanawiał i wręcz sprawiał wrażenie zagubionego. Nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, ale ten młody brunet z Drużyny Kuro wzbudzał tajemnicze uczucie. - Cisza! Wszyscy są proszeni do pomieszczenia za mną - krzyknął jakiś mężczyzna stojąc przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do innej sali. Kategoria:Opowiadanie